


cuand0 eras j0ven

by translatorPassion (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pre Sburb/Sgrub, Romance pálido | Moiralianza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/translatorPassion
Summary: Aradia Megido tiene aficiones morbosas y Sollux Captor muy mala dentadura. Tonto coqueteo pálido. Adolescentes cogiéndose de la mano. Robo de tumbas.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 2





	cuand0 eras j0ven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when y0u were y0ung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576716) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Sollux Captor una vez le juró muy, muy firmemente a Karkat Vantas que prefería ser disparado en las cortezas prefrontales con un rifle de asalto de grado militar que soportar algo parecido a una miserable sesión de _Diversión cooperativa al aire libre y juegos con amigos_. Hay ocasiones, sin embargo, en las que un joven troll se ve obligado a renegar incluso de los juramentos más fervientes. A su pesar, Sollux se ha encontrado a sí mismo aventurándose fuera de su respirobloque y enfrentándose al clima con regularidad durante la última mitad de ciclo. Resulta que el romance convierte a todo el mundo en un gran idiota.

—Está bien —dice Aradia, alejándose del armazón y secando sus manos en su desgarrada falda de trabajo—.  La columna está asegurada, ¿me pasas la caja torácica?

Están a una milla de su colmena; ella ha estado excavando un esqueleto todo perigeo, curando los huesos con lejía y algunas otras sustancias nocivas en pequeños recipientes, cada uno de ellos cuidadosamente etiquetado y minuciosamente ensamblado. Él le preguntó si no podía simplemente agarrarlo todo y hacer esta mierda adentro, pero ella le dijo que aguantara y acampara felizmente, así que él acampa. Aparentemente, estos vapores son un poco demasiado dañinos para ser llevados dentro de la colmena.

Alternia está en su segunda primavera del ciclo; las lunas brillan en el cenit de su órbita nocturna, traen buen tiempo y agradables brisas. Las abejas lo están gozando. Aradia está disfrutando de la tierra deshelada, la dulce luz lunar y el aire fresco. Sollux anhela el aire purificado y con temperatura controlada de sus conductos de ventilación. Seguramente tanta exposición a la naturaleza no puede ser _saludable._

—¿Estás segura de que es un esqueleto de troll? —Él pregunta, pasándole el tubo que contiene la caja torácica curada. Es alargada y desagradablemente aplastada en apariencia: tenía tres grandes fracturas, por lo que tuvo que hacer algunas correcciones preliminares, pero incluso después de la corrección es obviamente anormal—. Quiero decir, este tipo parece un poco jodido.

—Por supuesto que lo es, tonto —se ríe Aradia, bajando con cuidado las costillas sobre la columna reconstruida—. Sujétalo justo aquí — él obedece, usando sus psionics—, perfecto, déjame coger la clavícula y los hombros, no tomará mucho tiempo —El proceso de ensamblaje es mucho más fácil para ella si levita las piezas mientras ella las conecta y suelda en su lugar en el marco, un hábito que ha tomado desde la primera vez que lo presionó para que visitara una excavación. Él se queja, madrelarva si lo hace, pero lo disfruta—. Será obvio una vez que esté acabado. Ella era una... no sé el tono exacto, pero se encontraba en algún lugar entre tú y Tavros en el hemoespectro.

El troll muerto obviamente fue despachado con un arma contundente, probablemente el trabajo de un subjuglador, le explicó por Trollian; no fueron solo las costillas fracturadas. El cráneo y la columna vertebral también sufrieron graves daños antes de la muerte, ¿no era maravilloso, Sollux? ¿No era fascinante? ¡Al tridente justo antes de que comenzara el primer invierno! «qué a2co, AA.»

Ella no salva todos los esqueletos que encuentra: la gente solo entierra a las víctimas de asesinatos, en lugar de conceder al cadáver exposición al aire libre, porque si es un asesinato, tienen algo que ocultar. Normalmente, la preponderancia de cuerpos recientemente fallecidos molesta a Aradia: ella está por los fósiles. Este, sin embargo, estaba tan severamente mutado que el esqueleto se veía positivamente espantoso, y los cuernos eran magníficos, locos rizos, algo que esperarías encontrar en un sangre alta. Una rejilla como ese en un bajasangre mutante habría sido visualmente discordante incluso mientras el pobre hijo de puta estuviera vivo; post-mortem, los cuernos parecen incluso más grandes.

«¡una vez ensamblad0 se vería muy espeluznante en la celda anexa!» ella había dicho.

«ere2 ofiiciialmente mórbiida como la miierda. hagámo2lo.»

—... Oye, AA —dice Sollux, la mitad de su concentración en los huesos que mantiene en el aire, el resto de su conciencia vagando sobre los codos desgarbados de Aradia, sus rodillas sucias y zapatillas desgastadas—.  ¿Alguna vez piensas en enviar esto a, no sé, algún museo?

Aradia hace una pausa y se coloca un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja. Ella frunce los labios mirando hacia él.

—Sollux —dice, con la mayor gentileza—, no lo querrían.

Ella tiene razón, por supuesto, no lo harían. Porque es una víctima de asesinato de baja sangre y una rareza genética, y los museos están dirigidos por pomposos altasangres que verán a millones de ellos en sus ciclos, observando estratos inferiores subir y bajar como el glutinoso grano del segundo verano. Y porque solo un experto forense estaría interesado, y un experto forense suficientemente emprendedor podría encontrar fácilmente o hacer su propio cadáver para manosear. Y Aradia nunca será curadora de cráneos ni una jerarqueóloga adecuada, porque no vivirá lo suficiente. Es una carrera alta. Fue grosero por su parte mencionarlo. Torpemente, él da marcha atrás.

—Mierda. Lo siento. Eres jodidamente genial en esto, aún así, es tan estúpido que, quiero decir, es una jodida vergüenza, eso es todo. Es lo suficientemente bueno para estar en un museo, los fósiles también, los que juntamos el último perigeo.

—Pareces tonto cuando tartamudeas —le dice Aradia, sonriendo y dándole un único beso conciliador en la mejilla. Sus ojos brillan como diamantes. Su pelo huele a canela y tierra; Sollux se traga el nudo en su garganta y se pregunta qué demonios hará consigo mismo cuando ella se haya ido.

—Lo siento, AA.

—... Sollux, no hagas esto por mí cuando esté muerta —ella le dice, dirigiéndole una mirada inquietante y haciendo un gesto hacia todo el equipo de trabajo: las tubos de huesos, las jarras de líquido, el esqueleto, lentamente ensamblado en el soporte. Siempre ha sido un poco alarmante cómo ella puede entender el hilo de sus pensamientos—. No quiero eso.

—Guau. Esa es una dura negociación, señorita. Te escribiré un virus en vez de eso —él promete, y le da una sonrisa dentuda. (Ella se volvió loca con sus dientes, la primera vez que se vieron en persona; para ella son fantásticos, un apasionante ejemplo de mutación, ¿y no sería él un fósil encantador? Fue la primera y única vez que alguien había estado genuinamente complacido por su fea situación dental. Ha notado, con un rubor pálido, que sonríe con más facilidad cuando habla con ella, incluso si es por Trollian)—. Algo en ~ATH. Lo llamaré megido.

Aradia sonríe con tanta fuerza que Sollux cree que sus hoyuelos podrían romperse y continua uniendo cuidadosamente las costillas a la columna vertebral y los hombros, ajustando la posición de algunos puntales de metal, dándole un gesto de aprovación y golpeando suavemente un hueso cuando él no tiene levitarlo más. Las lunas están comenzando a ponerse; las estrellas brillan sobre ellos como cuchillos.

Si lo escribe en ~ATH, megido existirá hasta el día del juicio final.

—Ejem. Obviamente, señor Captor, si nuestra sangre se intercambiara —dice ella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras se niega a mirarlo a los ojos—, estaría sobre esqueleto de elección como un osocolera con una colmena de apicultura —Sollux también se ruboriza. El modo de coquetear de Aradia es tan extraño y entrañable como la propia dama.

—Es una verdadera lástima —coincide Sollux. Se siente caliente, justo alrededor de donde palpita su empujador de sangre—. Nunca podrás poner mi cráneo sobre la chimenea y contarles a tus amigos funeranulares cómo solía cecear.

—¡Lo sé! Mi mayor arrepentimiento, ahí mismo.

—A veces lloro por ello.

—Todas esas bromas de moirail muerto e imitaciones divertidas, Sollux. Sería un motín.

—Está bien —él le dice, colocando un torpe brazo alrededor de su cintura e inclinándose para un abrazo. No pueden mirarse a los ojos por vergüenza mutua; él siente que se está ahogando en la más tierna y abrumadora compasión imaginable. Es horrible y brillante. El universo es gigantesco, y ellos son tan pequeños y están aquí por tan, tan poco tiempo, y a veces la conciencia de ese hecho es abrumadora. No está seguro de cómo podría arreglárselas sin ella—. Escribiré un bot de chat que cuente chistes de Sollux muertos en tu estúpido capricho. Ya sabes... para hacerme compañía cuando sea Timonel.

—Tú, desastre sentimental —ella murmura, dejando el húmero y el carrete de alambre y abrazándolo. Sus brazos son firmes y su cuerpo es más cálido que el de él, y ella lo está agarrando con fuerza. Sollux cierra los ojos y respira—. ¡Eres demasiado bueno para trabajo naval!

—Tú eres el desastre sentimental —él susurra.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

Se susurran el uno al otro en voz baja por un rato: él le acaricia el pelo y ella le pasa la mano por los bultos de su columna, y se cogen de las manos mientras ensamblan el esqueleto hasta que el amanecer comienza a despuntar en el horizonte. trayendo brillantes garras de luz por la brumosa atmósfera primaveral.

La despedida es siempre un asunto agridulce. Sollux vuela con ella y al espécimen terminado de vuelta a su colmena, y regresa a su propio recuperapullo antes de que realmente salga el sol. Durante un tiempo se lamenta de tener que irse, pero en retrospectiva es una de las noches más bonitas que ha tenido en todo el ciclo. El recuerdo de ella lo mantiene absurdamente feliz durante largas horas de codificación, mantenimiento de su colmena, depuración y trollear a sus otros amigos; está desconcertado consigo mismo, un poco asustado por su propio buen humor.

Está tan pálido por ella que parece completamente indecente.

Cuando relata la noche Karkat le dice que son un par de cabrones mórbidos y pesimistas, la forma en que hablan sobre morir todo el tiempo como si fuera una especie de broma privada. Karkat tiene es un caso de olla pensativa agrietada que no entiende el romance y necesita una patada rápida en las pelotas indecorosas. Sollux y Aradia son optimistas excesivos, en todo caso.

Después de todo, les gusta fingir que van a morir de vejez.

Nada podría ser más optimista que eso.


End file.
